


Twas The Night

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Mentions of Lorena, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, mentions of Iris, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Lucy Preston. Garcia Flynn. Christmas Eve. Do you need more reasons to read this?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Twas The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgundy_In_Chaucer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_In_Chaucer/gifts).



> A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU KATE!!!!!! I love ya to the moon and back dear, I hope you like this little fic<3

Lucy walked through the halls of the Bunker admiring the Christmas lights that Denise, Connor, and Jiya had put up while they waited for the team to return from the last mission. It looked as nice as a cold, underground, bunker with mismatched Christmas lights could. She admired the attempt at spreading holiday cheer. Too bad everyone was too on edge to really appreciate it. Especially with Emma and Rittenhouse keeping them busy with missions this holiday season.

Lucy was actually surprised that the Mothership hadn’t jumped yet. Perhaps Emma was taking the day off. It was Christmas eve after all. Walking into the common room, she glanced around and found it empty. It was much too cold to be hanging around here, but she thought she’d take a look to see if she could find who she was looking for.

_‘In his room, then.’_ She thought as she pulled her sweater tighter around her to fight off the chill. After their trip to Chinatown, Denise had turned their storage room into a cozy little bedroom for Lucy to sleep in. She used it on occasion, but the large vent in the corner of the room meant that it got colder a lot quicker than a normal room would have. When that happened, she would return to the couch or Flynn’s room when she needed the heat. And that is where she was headed now.

Another downside to her new room was that it was on the other side of the Bunker. Away from everyone else. In the coldest part of their hideout…Ok, so there were no actual positives to having that a room. She thought about this as she stood in front of Flynn’s door.

It was very late or very early depending on who you asked. She raised her hand and knocked lightly, on the rare instance that he might actually be asleep. ‘ _He didn’t hear it because it was so soft.’_ She told herself when nothing came of it. She knocked a little harder.

“Lucy?” She jumped and held back a scream as she turned to the voice. Flynn was standing at her right. His hair was wet and he had a towel thrown over his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Is everything alright?”

Lucy opened her mouth, but nothing came out for a few seconds as she watched a droplet run down the side of his neck. “Yes…”

Flynn just raised a brow, “Ok. Did you want something?”

Finally able to tear her eyes away from the water running down his face, she attempted to pull herself together. “Um, yes. Yes, I did.”

Chuckling Flynn, just smirked at her. Use to her fumbling for words when he catches her off guard. Although he didn’t know what he did this time around. “Are you cold? Would you like to come in?”

Lucy cleared her throat. “Yes. Please.”

“Ok…” He opened his door and let her step through first, “Just out of curiosity, are you able to say more words beyond ‘yes’?” He once again smirked at her once he had shut the door.

She turned with a mischievous glint in her eye and smiled at him, “Yes.”

He chuckled again, “Oh good. I was worried for a moment.” He placed his towel in the cubby that he kept it and turned back in time to watch Lucy make herself comfortable on his bed. He wasn’t going to mention how cute she looked as she burrowed herself under his covers. “Comfy?”

“Very.”

“So, you do know other words. Fascinating. What else can you say?”

Lucy rolled her eyes but smile at him, “I am a published author with a PhD in American History and Anthropology, Flynn. I’m very articulate.”

“Of that I have no doubt. Professor.” He sat down in his trusty chair and picked up the book he had on the side table.

“Ignoring me already?”

Flynn blushed a little and began to stammer, “Um, well…I just…I-I thought you might be going to sleep. You’re laying down, after all.”

“I’m only kidding, Flynn. What are you reading?” He lifted the book and showed her the title to which she smiled at, “ _A Christmas Carol._ How festive of you.” He just shrugged in response, so she sat up and leaned against the wall. “Where did you leave off?”

He opened the book and removed the bookmark. He stared at it for a moment before placing it on the side table. Lucy knew from the many time she had sat in this space that he used a picture of his girls for the bookmark. A small wallet sized picture that Denise had recovered for him a few weeks ago. He cleared his throat and glanced at her before he read the small passage he had left off on,

““ _And how did little Tim behave?” asked Mrs Cratchit, when she had rallied Bob on his credulity and Bob had hugged his daughter to his heart’s content._ _  
  
“As good as gold,” said Bob, “and better. Somehow he gets thoughtful, sitting by himself so much, and thinks the strangest things you ever heard. He told me, coming home, that he hoped the people saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk, and blind men see.”_ _”_

He looked up when he had finished and Lucy had her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. He wanted to kiss her then and there, but it wasn’t the right time. He wasn’t even sure how she felt about…well…Him.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked over at him with a sparkle in her brown orbs, “I use to read this to Amy when she was little. She always fell asleep and found it boring, but she let me read it anyway.”

Flynn closed the book and ran his hand over the cover, a slight melancholy look settled on his face. “It was Lorena’s favorite Christmas story. She would read it to Iris every Christmas eve. Iris would, of course, fall asleep before she even got to the third page.” He chuckled at the memories that flooded his vision.

Lucy suddenly felt guilty and unsure of herself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…Do you want me to leave?”

“No, you can stay. I’ve already read it today. I’m just…Reading Lorena’s favorite bits.” He looked down at the book in his lap and felt unsure of himself as he said that. ‘ _Talking to an amazing woman about your dead wife. Yep, defiantly kissing material. Oh God, she’s gonna leave!’_ His thoughts stopped when Lucy stood up from the bed, “Are you leaving?”

Lucy walked over to where he sat and grabbed his hand. “I’m not leaving, but you are joining me on the bed.” She then tugged him out of his chair and he went willingly. “Cross your legs.”

_‘Not what I expected…’_ He thought as she sat him on one end of the bed, while she sat on the other facing him. Then her words hit him. “Lucy I’m in my 40’s, I’m not going to sit crisscross on my bed like some teenage girl.”

She gave him a stern look and raised a brow. “You’re not in charge here. Crisscross applesauce. Now.”

“Yes, Professor.” He grumbled as he crossed his legs on the bed as he was ordered. The small glint in her eye as she watched him do as he was told made his mouth go dry.

“Aren’t you just the perfect solider.” He raised a brow at her just before she places the book, which he hadn’t noticed she had taken with them, on his lap. “Tell me about Lorena’s favorite parts. Did she have favorite quotes? Do you?”

Flynn was stunned for a moment. Usually whenever he brought up either of his girls Lucy would let him speak and then try to steer him away from the more painful memories. He didn’t begrudge her for that. He figured that the last thing she would want to do is talk about his dead family, knowing that there was a chance, no matter how small, that he could get them back. Unlike Amy.

But here she was. Actively participating in this. He realized in that moment that he loved her. Not some journal version of her, but _her._ He just started and took all of her in. She had sat him the bed and made him sit cross-legged. She made him feel less like the monster he had become.

“Flynn?” Lucy questioned cautiously. _‘Did me asking bring up painful memories?’_ She asked herself as his face went completely blank.

His eyes snapped to hers and he gave her a tiny almost shy smile, “…D-do you mind…ah…you can call me Garcia.”

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open a bit, not knowing how to respond to that. “Oh, uh…Ok.”

Flynn blushed a deep red and squirmed in place, “O-only if you want to, of course.”

The both of them sat there for a moment staring at each other. Flynn blushing hard and avoiding making eye contact while Lucy fought hard against the smile that she knew wanted to overtake her face.

After a few more moments Lucy finally cleared her throat and smiled gently at him. “Is it hard?”

Flynn choked on his words before he glanced down at where the book laid, squarely on his crotch area. “W-what?”

“Talking about the book. Is it hard? We can change the subject if it’d too much.” Lucy stated, not noticing his obvious discomfort.

“Oh. Erm… A little. Mostly because I miss them. But I also appreciate you wanting to talk about the stuff they liked.” He finally looked her in the eye and gave her a gentle smile in return. Now it was Lucy’s turn to blush and Flynn’s smile turned into a smirk because of it. “Lorena could quote it front to back. Her mother read it to her when she was a child and she wanted to keep the tradition when Iris came along. I never really liked the story too much, but watching her read it to Iris… It was amazing.”

Lucy listened intently and watched as his eyes took on a faraway look before they refocused on her. “Scrooge is a monster that does horrible things, but he has reasons for being that way. He’s a little misguided, sure, but he’s able to turn it all around in the end and be a better person. He reminds me of you.”

Flynn jerked his head back, clearly offended by her words and raised a brow at her, “You think I’m like Scrooge? A monster?”

“No, but you do.” Flynn just blinked at her, surprised by that answer. “You’ve done horrible things because of the journal. But you’re working _with_ us now.”

“You think working with this team is going to make me a better person?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. But working with us might help remind you of the person you were before.”

Flynn scoffed, “And who might that person be?”

Lucy didn’t hesitate as she answered, “A family man that use to watch his wife read _A Christmas Carol_ to his little girl.”

Flynn felt his throat close up and tears prick at his eyes. It took him a few moments before he was able to speak without crying and his voice came out very soft, “You think that man still exist?”

Lucy shuffled closer on the bed and reached for his hand. While looking him in the eye she said, “Of course I do. I’m looking right at him.”

The tears he felt before blurred his vision and he gently tugged Lucy closer, allowing her the opportunity to pull away as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. His face was buried in her neck when he felt her arms go around him just as tightly. He felt a little less damaged in her arms and he relished the feeling. He really was far gone…and he didn’t care.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Flynn realized that he had pulled her into his lap. She didn’t seem to mind. He licked his lower lip and watched her eyes follow the movement. The urge to kiss her kicked in again, much, _much_ stronger than before, but he fought against it. Instead, he decided to change the subject before he did something, she wasn’t ready for.

His arms wrapped loosely around her waist as he simply held her in his lap. Her hands had landed on his shoulders and she looked comfortable where she was and he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe if he said nothing she wouldn’t move. This was…nice.

“Do you have a favorite Christmas song?” She asked suddenly, her voice a little high.

He chuckled, the tension leaving his body. “O Come, All Ye Faithful. My mother taught me to play it on the piano.” He smiled brightly at her and she smiled in return, “What about you?”

They continued questioning each other and sharing stories from their childhood late into the night. Flynn spoke about some traditions that he and Lorena had wanted to share with Iris, while Lucy talked, in detail, about why she hated tinsel. They argued about their favorite holiday candies and why the other had obvious bad taste in snacks. They slowly drifted off in each other arms. Smiles on both their faces and feeling more content then either had in a very long time.

A few hours later Lucy blinked open her eyes and found Flynn staring softly at her in the low light of the morning. She blushed a little at his close proximity, but offered him a small smile. “Hi.” The smile that spread across his face could only be described as watching a sunrise. It warmed Lucy to her very core to see it.

“Hi.” His eyes roamed over her entire face. ‘ _God, she’s beautiful’_ He thought. It made him smile more.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked softly. Not wanting to raise her voice any higher and break whatever bubble they found themselves in.

His eyes finally finished their tour of her face and locked on to hers. “I really want to kiss you.” Lucy softly gasped at his words. He felt his cheeks and ears burning and knew they must have been a deep red, but he didn’t want to take his words back. “Can I?”

She didn’t say anything, but she nodded vigorously. He smiled brightly, but when he made no attempt to kiss her, Lucy realized he was waiting for a verbal response. “Oh, ah, yes. A big yes. Yes, please. I give you all the permission. Consent is—"

He silenced her with his lips. He revealed in the contact before slowly pulling back. Both were disappointed by how quick it had been and he shifted the blanket around them to free his arm from under it. With his arm free he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned in again and stopped just before his lips touched hers, giving her the chance to pull back. Instead, Lucy freed her own arm and placed her hand behind his head to pull him until their lips met once again.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing a little heavier, but smiles plastered on both their faces.

“Merry Christmas, Lucy.”

“Merry Christmas, Garcia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some kudos and leave a comment


End file.
